


Open and Shut Case - Дело без осложнений

by Altra_Realta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Case Fic, Consulting Criminal, Friendship, Gen, Private Investigators, Summer Vacation, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон случайно стал свидетелем преступления. Для полиции дело - начать и кончить, только Джон умудряется все еще больше запутать в своей голове.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open and Shut Case - Дело без осложнений

Где-то за рекой падало в красные облака уставшее за день солнце, окрашивая в золотой цвет верхушки деревьев, надрывалась в кустах мелкая заполошная птичка, и сытым голосом бормотал телевизор в открытом окне.

— Поживешь тут совсем немного, — смущенно сказала мама.

— По крайней мере, пока все не уляжется, — добавил отец.

Сонная деревушка Бибери*, по мнению Джона, не слишком подходила для надежного убежища. Место, изображенное на внутренней стороне британских паспортов, не выглядело решением возможных проблем. В Бибери было столько туристов, художников, фотографов и даже киносъемочных групп, что сама мысль спрятать здесь человека, который стал свидетелем преступления, казалась абсурдной. Но в Бибери жила тетя Джулия, дальняя родственница матери, дама строгая, одинокая и респектабельная, а в шумном Бристоле, где никому не было ни до кого никакого дела, — двоюродный брат отца, самоуверенный, молодой и легкомысленный. Родители долго не колебались.

И теперь Джон брел по безлюдной улице, старательно опуская на всякий случай голову. Сам он ничего не боялся, но ушлая журналистка из какой-то малочитаемой газетенки умудрилась его сфотографировать. Усталый детектив-инспектор долго на это ругался, и родители, посовещавшись, вывезли великовозрастное чадо подальше от любопытных глаз.

Мама даже заикнулась о программе защиты свидетелей, но детектив-инспектор только измученно посмотрел на нее и махнул рукой.

Джон прислушивался к звукам вокруг и пытался понять, что же такого чудесного находят местные обитатели в жизни в деревне. Джон привык к шуму, движению, машинам, стеклам, запаху бензина и поездов в метро, никогда не гаснущим огням, приветливо-отстраненным лицам вечно занятых лондонцев, и Бибери казалась ему декорацией к красивому, но очень скучному спектаклю, который его зачем-то заставили смотреть.

Джон задумчиво пинал носком кроссовки попадающиеся на дороге камешки и постепенно так увлекся этим немудреным занятием, что не заметил, как очутился на берегу реки. Если бы он не потерял очередной свой камешек в траве, то даже не обратил бы внимания, что давно сошел с дороги. Теперь же он лишь поднял камешек, бросил его куда-то в сторону, не глядя, и с тоской подумал, что пора бы возвращаться, пока тетя Джулия не подняла на розыски мальчика, который стал свидетелем преступления, всю местную ленивую полицию.

— Эй! — услышал Джон недовольный окрик и оглянулся.

— Простите! — виновато пробормотал он и на всякий случай добавил: — Сэр. — Голос не показался ему взрослым, но звучал так многозначительно, что Джон решил перестраховаться.

— Все в порядке, — снисходительно заверили его.

Джон еще раз осмотрелся. Он никак не мог понять, откуда раздался голос — все вокруг было как на ладони, и спрятаться было негде. Запоздало Джон сообразил и повернулся в сторону, куда, по его расчетам, должен был полететь камешек, заметил в кустах какое-то синее пятно и подошел поближе.

— Долго же ты думал, — хмыкнули кусты.

— И не думал вовсе, — обиженно ответил Джон и с любопытством заглянул за эти кусты.

— И зря, — мальчишка в синей бейсболке, ровесник Джона, задрал голову и уставился на него. — На твоем месте я бы в этом никогда не признался.

— В чем? — рассеянно спросил Джон.

— В том, что не думал, — отрезал мальчишка.

Джон уже собирался обидеться всерьез — почти до драки, — хотя тетя Джулия такое поведение бы не одобрила. Но у мальчишки подрагивали губы, скрывая смех, а голубые глаза были такими лукавыми, что стало ясно — он вовсе не задирается.

— Тоже мне, мыслитель, — фыркнул Джон и обошел кусты. Мальчишка сидел, вытянув ноги, с какой-то толстой книгой, не похожей на учебник, и рядом с ним была начатая пачка чипсов.

— Совершенно логично было бы посмотреть сначала туда, куда ты кинул камень, а не искать, откуда исходил звук, если этот звук однозначно был связан с твоим броском, — пожал плечами мальчишка и чуть подвинулся, освобождая Джону место рядом с собой. — Ты чего такой потерянный?

— Я... — начал было Джон и осекся. Ну не рассказывать же, в конце концов, этому нахалу всю свою биографию. — Я тут просто в первый раз.

— Я тоже, — вздохнул мальчишка. — У меня особого выбора не было — или ехать с родителями в Мексику, или сидеть здесь у тетки. Обычно мой брат всегда в Лондоне, но в этот раз у него нарисовались какие-то неотложные дела... Я Шерлок, — представился он. — И мне кажется, я тебя понимаю.

— Джон. — Рука Шерлока была жилистой, а рукопожатие — неожиданно крепким. — А почему ты не захотел ехать в Мексику? — очень невежливо спросил Джон и тут же отругал себя за любопытство, но моментально внутренне оправдался тем, что ему самому никто не предложил такой заманчивой альтернативы.

— Смеешься? — удивился Шерлок, бережно закрывая книгу. — Валяться на пляже и умирать со скуки? Туда даже книг с собой достаточно не возьмешь.

— А достаточно — это сколько? — Джон разобрал на обложке надпись: «Социальные изменения и динамика уровня преступности**».

— По книге на день, — прикинул Шерлок. — Если в ней примерно столько же страниц, сколько и в этой, — добавил он, кивнув на книгу.

— Не повезло, — сочувственно сказал Джон, садясь рядом. — Это все тебе надо прочитать за лето?

— Что смогу достать, — Шерлок протянул ему упаковку чипсов. — Кое-что дает почитать Майкрофт... это мой брат, — пояснил он. — Но куча интересных книг...

— Интересных?! — Джон подскочил, не успев даже толком усесться, и едва не выронил чипсы.

— Конечно! — Шерлок уставился на него с таким видом, словно сам не понимал, как вообще мог заговорить с таким недалеким существом. Он бережно отложил книгу в сторону, повернулся к Джону и уверенно, с некоторой горячностью заговорил: — Каждому времени, каждому социальному слою свойственны не только свои преступления, но и свой характер их совершения. Ты считаешь, что за наследство чаще убивают в очень богатых семьях? Нет, нет и еще раз нет! — торжествующе заявил Шерлок, совершенно не дожидаясь ответа от Джона. — Такие преступления чаще совершают те, для кого наследство — единственный способ выбраться из долгов или просто разнообразить свою жизнь. Их тщательно планируют и стараются замаскировать под несчастные случаи, причем для каждого времени характерна своя маскировка. Раньше типичными были случаи на охоте, отравления ядами, потом аварии и выстрелы в висок, а сейчас все стало совсем просто — от инсценировки самоубийства таблетками до передозировки наркотиков. По мере того, как совершенствуется наука и ужесточаются законы, преступник идет от сложных преступлений к более простым, то есть к тем, где можно оставить минимум следов. Чем меньше следов — тем меньше материалов для работы экспертов. Убийства с помощью оружия стали исключительными из-за того, что полиция в первую очередь интересуется, где погибший достал пистолет. А убийства из ревности? Посмотри любой фильм, и тебе покажется, что это самая распространенная причина убийств. Хотя ни раньше, ни сейчас это не соответствует статистической истине. Но зато как романтично! — поморщился он, всем своим видом выказывая презрение к писателям и сценаристам. — Убийства из ревности — это скучно. Все улики на месте или скрыты так, что их не заметит только полный дурак, да и преступник обычно не особо умен. Убийства из ревности совершаются в состоянии аффекта, спонтанно, их не планируют заранее. А что интересного в том, что сделано непродуманно и на скорую руку? А знаешь, какие преступления стали популярны в последние годы, хотя раньше о них практически никто не слышал? Мошенничества в интернете. Вот эти расследования очень увлекательны. Пока даже нет единых методик, только общие рекомендации...

— Ты вычитал это все здесь? — недоверчиво спросил Джон, прожевав чипс. Книга выглядела изданной в такие давние времена, когда никто не догадывался даже о возможности существования интернета.

— Нет, конечно, — несколько высокомерно рассмеялся Шерлок. — Про кибермошенничества Майкрофт приносил мне разные статьи. Эта книга уже довольно устаревшая и, если честно, скучноватая. Я собирался ее домучить, а завтра прочитать про расследования дорожно-транспортных происшествий.

Джон насторожился.

— У тебя есть такая книга?

— М-м... Да, — чуть скривился Шерлок. — Она не моя, я должен буду ее вернуть.

Джон немного помолчал и с опаской поинтересовался:

— Твой брат — полицейский?

— Он... неважно, — серьезно и спокойно отозвался Шерлок. — А что?

— Так... — Джон снова задумался. Заносчивый мальчишка, с которого слетела вся спесь, едва он заговорил о том, что любил и в чем, судя по всему, неплохо разбирался, мог бы, наверное, помочь кое в чем разобраться. — Послушай, — осторожно, стараясь не показаться навязчивым, начал Джон, — мы можем увидеться завтра?

— Без вопросов, — легко согласился Шерлок, и Джону показалось, будто тот и сам был рад неожиданной компании. — На этом же месте после двух, идет?

— Идет! — Джон с удовольствием пожал протянутую ему руку, заметив, что Шерлок ответил ему в этот раз уже не так жестко — скорее даже по-дружески. Потом поднялся, взяв на прощанье чипс, и зашагал по направлению к дому тетушки.

 

Джон лег спать в девять часов вечера с твердым намерением проснуться как можно позже, чтобы не мучиться от нетерпения. Но, как назло, проворочался в постели до полуночи, а с утра вскочил, когда не было еще и семи, и заснуть опять так и не смог.

Усталости и ощущения недосыпа не было. Скорее даже наоборот — Джон чувствовал небывалый прилив сил и желание свернуть горы. На беду, это желание сразу заметила тетя Джулия.

— Я была бы рада, если бы ты помог мне с работой по саду, — предложила она таким тоном, что возражать было бесполезно.

— Мгм, — кивнул Джон с набитым ртом и тут же получил укоризненный взгляд от тетушки. Она явно была адептом безупречного джентльменского поведения.

— Твоя мама предупредила, что ты плохо ешь, — пробормотала тетя Джулия, глядя, как Джон сметает все, что она определила как «завтрак на две персоны». — Решительно, при твоей худобе, если это она называет «плохо», тебе стоит наведаться к доктору.

Джон решил не снисходить до дискуссий и даже не стал спорить по поводу садовых работ. Тетя Джулия прогнала его сама: хотя Джон искренне старался, вместе с указанными ею сорняками он выдернул какие-то очень ценные и дорогие цветы, не отличив их от растений, которые тетя не разрешила природе размещать на своих клумбах.

Джон кое-как вымыл руки, переоделся и вышел на улицу. Ноги сами понесли его на берег реки. Он шел, точнее, почти бежал и думал, что будет выглядеть, как нетерпеливый дурак, и гадал, что об этом подумает Шерлок. Потом он озадачился вопросом, с чего его должно волновать мнение Шерлока. Так и не найдя никаких доводов, Джон пришел на условленное место и сел на валун — сознательно спиной к дороге, чтобы Шерлок не решил, будто Джон пришел сюда так рано потому, что... В общем, пришел и пришел.

Джон просидел ровно одиннадцать минут, когда услышал за спиной чуть насмешливый голос:

— Привет. А ты точно хочешь поговорить о чем-то важном.

Шерлок стоял за своими любимыми кустами, прислонившись спиной к дереву, и посасывал травинку. И улыбался, чуть прищурив глаза.

— Привет, — смутился Джон. — Почему ты так считаешь?

— Во-первых, — пожал плечами Шерлок, — ты вчера спросил, не полицейский ли мой брат. И то ли этого хотел, то ли боялся. Во-вторых, ты пришел рано, но это ладно — место мной не арендовано. Но ты постоянно смотришь на часы. Будь я девушкой, я бы понял все иначе. Но в нашем случае тебе, видимо, просто важен разговор... И ты спросил про дорожные происшествия. Сомневаюсь, что ты сам водишь машину, если, конечно, не взял ее покататься у родителей. Но ты только приехал и в деревне чувствуешь себя скованно, как любой житель очень большого города. А в городе, понятное дело, ты не стал бы разъезжать без водительских прав.

— Ты что, ясновидящий?

— Нет, конечно, — рассмеялся Шерлок. Это было странно — смех его был вроде искренний, но у Джона создалось впечатление, что Шерлока веселит совсем не то, что большинство людей. В конце концов, ясновидение — ерунда, но что смешного в самом вопросе?

— Тогда откуда ты все это знаешь? — Джон внутренне напрягся, ему на миг даже перестало нравиться это странное знакомство. Проницательность Шерлока его порядком насторожила.

— Я просто наблюдаю, — Шерлок отклеился, наконец, от дерева, приглашающе махнул Джону рукой и уселся в свои кусты. — Наблюдаю и делаю выводы. А ты разве нет?

Джон подошел и уставился на него.

— Это... я про такое читал только в книжках, — пробурчал он. — Эллери Квин, Ниро Вульф...

— Разумеется, — Шерлок снова снисходительно заулыбался. — Ты полагал, что писатели это все выдумали? Многим так кажется, — с явным огорчением заметил он, — но если бы люди уделяли внимание деталям, никому бы не казалось это «ясновидением». Никогда не понимал, почему все так восторгаются великими книжными сыщиками. Это так же глупо, как восхищаться тем, что кто-то знает пять языков или умеет водить легкомоторный самолет. Возьми да научись сам.

— Если ты такой умный, — начал закипать Джон, — вот скажи...

— Не могу, — спокойно перебил его Шерлок. — Мы же договорились, что встречаемся после двух. Я сижу здесь с семи утра, но еще не успел дочитать свою книгу.

«С семи утра, — с ужасом подумал Джон, — он здесь с семи утра».

И, конечно, видел, как Джон пришел. Торчал в кустах и хихикал. А теперь издевается и даже не пытается это скрыть.

— Не очень-то и надо, — Джон с трудом подавил приступ гнева, хотя сам себе не мог объяснить, почему так разозлился. — Сиди, читай. Извини, что помешал.

Он развернулся и быстро пошел к деревне, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не разреветься как девчонка. Он не обиделся, это было что-то совсем другое... такое чувство, как будто им пренебрегли.

— Эй, погоди! — Джон услышал, как зашуршали и затрещали кусты — Шерлок то ли через них перемахнул, то ли попросту проломился. — Постой!

Шерлок догнал Джона и крепко схватил за рукав.

— Ты опять все не так понял, — уверенно сказал он — и нет, он не оправдывался. Судя по выражению лица, он явно расстроился, что Джон неверно воспринял его слова. — Я не отказываюсь тебе помочь, но пока я не прочитаю все до конца, не могу быть уверен, что не ошибусь.

Джон вздохнул, потом еще раз и несколько раз поморгал, чтобы убрать с глаз предательскую влагу.

— Ты странный, — не оборачиваясь, пробормотал он. — Говоришь одно, а на самом деле хочешь сказать другое.

— Разве? — стушевался Шерлок. — Извини, если я чем-то тебя обидел, но обычно я не очень много общаюсь с людьми, да и то только по важному делу.

— Ага, — одна слезинка все-таки выбралась, как Джон ее ни удерживал, и пришлось украдкой потереться лицом о собственное плечо. — Со мной тоже по делу?

— С тобой нет, — успокоил его Шерлок и потрепал по руке. Джон отметил, что в этом жесте не было превосходства. — С тобой — потому что захотелось. Ты... не знаю, как сказать. Забавный? Нет, — поправился он. — Занятный. И искренний. Ненавижу притворщиков, потому что сам такой...

— Тогда зачем ты притворяешься? — Джон так изумился, что даже забыл о заплаканном лице, повернулся и уставился на Шерлока, а тот стоял и улыбался.

— Потому что я слишком умный, — пояснил Шерлок и скорчил презрительно-довольную рожицу. — Кому приятно, что его считают зазнайкой и занудой, да еще и вынуждены признавать, что сами глупее? А вот с тобой я могу не притворяться.

Джон не нашелся, как среагировать: то ли опять обидеться на то, что Шерлок счел его конченым придурком, то ли немного погордиться тем, что, наоборот, этот интеллектуальный сноб поставил его с собой на один уровень.

— Знаешь, — вдруг признался Джон, — я с тобой тоже. Никому другому бы не дал увидеть, что я плакал.

— Пошли, расскажешь, что у тебя случилось. — Шерлок совершенно не придал значения такой интимной откровенности, как слезы, как будто ему было совершенно безразлично проявление каких-либо эмоций.

— Ты же еще не дочитал, — слабо засопротивлялся Джон.

— Прочитаем вместе, — Шерлок потянул его в кусты. — И перестань хлюпать носом, нюня, свидетельские показания надо давать с ясной головой.

Шерлок вел себя, как заправский полицейский или журналист. Он притащил покорного Джона на свое любимое место, усадил его, поозирался и пристроился наконец на сомнительном с виду пеньке. Джон почувствовал покровительство Шерлока и исходящую от него надежность. И Шерлок его абсолютно не торопил.

Джон некоторое время колебался, а Шерлок сидел, чуть втянув голову в плечи и уперев ладони в колени, и делал вид, что не ждет от Джона никаких откровений.

Джон решился.

— Я стал свидетелем преступления, — выпалил он и снова замолчал.

— Сожалею, — бесстрастно сказал Шерлок. — Наверное, это не слишком приятно.

— Эм-м... — Джон замялся. — Сказать по правде, я мало что заметил. Но полиция посчитала иначе.

Шерлок со знанием дела кивнул.

— Даже самая незначительная деталь может помочь в раскрытии преступления. Хотя, — добавил он с некоторым сожалением, — вот это как раз чаще выдумка, чем правда. Я имею в виду, — он поправился, перехватив непонимающий взгляд Джона, — что сейчас улики по любому делу добывает эксперт, а не инспектор. Наука заменила голову.

— Ты не понял, — сдержанно сказал Джон. — Меня пугает не что, что я увидел. Меня пугает то, чего я не увидел.

— Поясни, — попросил Шерлок, и в его глазах зажегся странный огонек охотника. — Только, пожалуйста, если тебе не трудно, с самого начала.

— С самого начала, — задумался Джон. — Тогда я расскажу тебе то, что услышал от джентльмена, который видел все преступление? А потом то, что видел, точнее, не видел, я?

— Именно так и нужно, — отрывисто сказал Шерлок, проявляя нетерпение. — Давай.

— Одну женщину сбила машина, — четко начал Джон. — Машина ехала по дороге, с не самой большой скоростью. И ехала не очень уверенно. Леди стала переходить дорогу, но водитель ее не пропустил. Даже напротив, машина вильнула, как специально, и ударила леди. Она упала. — Джон на несколько секунд замолк. — Вот что видел тот джентльмен — он сидел в своей машине и ждал, пока его жена выйдет из салона красоты... А дальше видел я. Или не видел.

Шерлок подбодрил его быстрыми кивками.

— Машина промчалась мимо — когда полицейские меня расспрашивали, они сразу отметили, что машина ехала гораздо быстрее, чем мимо того джентльмена. Я еще успел подумать, что водитель нарушает правила, и поэтому он и не справился с управлением на повороте — машину занесло, и она врезалась в припаркованный микроавтобус. Несильно, конечно. Инспектор сказал, что перед перекрестком водитель все-таки снизил скорость. Я услышал удар и бросился туда, стал звонить в полицию. Но когда добежал, то машина была уже пуста...

Джон перевел дух и вытер о джинсы разом вспотевшие ладони, а Шерлок поморщился, с трудом скрывая разочарование:

— Джон, это нормально. Если водитель сбил женщину, случайно или нет, и не смог скрыться от полиции, и при аварии не пострадал, то неудивительно, что он сбежал. Может быть, он был нетрезв, а может...

— Это был очень старый «Фольксваген Гольф», — перебил его Джон. — Ему лет двадцать пять, не меньше. Тот джентльмен, который все видел — мистер Дэйвис — сильно удивлялся, как такая рухлядь вообще может ездить. У машины не горели фары, и вообще...

— Джон, — неожиданно мягко сказал Шерлок. Он успокаивающе улыбнулся и пересел поближе. — Сколько по Великобритании ездит машин годов шестидесятых?

— Она была похожа на призрак, — признался Джон. — Серая, пыльная. И... было кое-что, на что мистер Дэйвис не смог ответить инспектору, и я тоже не смог.

Джон опять замолчал. Шерлок был сама выдержанность.

— Инспектор попросил нас описать водителя. Мистер Дэйвис сказал, что его не заметил — он видел, как погибла женщина, в зеркало заднего вида. И... Шерлок, я тоже не заметил водителя.

— Это не твоя вина, — Шерлок ободряюще похлопал Джона по плечу. — Дорожные происшествия почти никогда не имеют настоящих свидетелей. Людям кажется, что они очевидцы, а на самом деле они не видели ничего до того момента, как обернулись на скрежет металла или звук удара. Все остальное они уже додумывают. Никто не знает, что случится в следующую секунду. Ты напрасно упрекаешь себя в том, что не можешь помочь полицейским. Может быть, инспектор и выказал тебе недовольство, но поверь, он абсолютно точно рад тому, что ты сказал все как есть и не стал ничего выдумывать.

— Не в этом дело. — Джон с трудом вытащил себя из воспоминаний, теплое прикосновение Шерлока вселяло в него уверенность. — Я бы так не переживал, если бы видел.

— Но ты не... — нахмурился Шерлок и осекся.

— Я посмотрел на машину, когда она пронеслась мимо, и успел заглянуть в салон. — Джон перехватил взгляд Шерлока и понял, что тот уже обо всем догадался. — Не только машина была похожа на призрак. За рулем тоже никого не было.

 

Джон помрачнел и отвернулся к реке. Шерлок осторожно кашлянул.

— Инспектор назвал это дело... «начать и кончить». А преступника до сих пор не поймали.

— Дело без осложнений, — поправил Шерлок. Он насупил брови и что-то разглядывал на земле.

Джон поднялся на ноги и спустился по склону вниз. Вода в узенькой речке Колн была мутной, почти стоячей, и в ней деятельно копошились утки.

— Джон, — услышал он за спиной голос, — а где ты стоял?

— За какой-то припаркованной машиной, совсем близко от дороги. Я все видел! — чуть повысил он голос. — Или не видел. Шерлок! Ты думаешь, что я просто не рассмотрел. Нет.

— А что ты делал? — Шерлок говорил спокойно и выглядел заинтересованно. Джон подозрительно оглядел его с ног до головы, рассчитывая заметить подвох, но прочитал в глазах своего нового друга только неподдельный интерес. — Послушай, — продолжил Шерлок, — есть масса объяснений тому, что случилось. Например, окно машины отбликовало в тот момент, когда ты на нее взглянул. Или ты вообще видел машину сзади. Или это вообще могла быть другая машина! Это очень маловероятно, но вполне возможно. А если ты был чем-то увлечен, то...

— Я... — Джон опустил голову и уставился на свои ботинки, восстанавливая в памяти события. — Я позвонил домой, сказал, что скоро приду... Убрал телефон в карман и... Шерлок, я как раз посмотрел на дорогу, потому что собирался ее перейти. И увидел машину — она ехала прямо на меня, и я ее пропустил.

— А тогда тебя не смутило, что водителя нет за рулем? — как ни в чем не бывало, спросил Шерлок. — Если машина ехала прямо на тебя? Ты сказал, что у нее не горели фары, что в салоне никого не было. А в тот момент тебя это не насторожило?

Джон покопался в памяти.

— Сначала, — медленно произнес он, — кажется, я не заметил ничего странного. Машина как машина. Только что ехала быстрее, чем разрешено.

— Значит, ты посмотрел на нее второй раз, — заключил Шерлок. — Почему? Тебе надо было просто дождаться, пока она проедет. Что привлекло твое внимание?

— Может, как раз осознание того, что она пустая? — пробормотал Джон. — Но ведь так не бывает. Я псих, — неожиданно прибавил он.

— Но ты точно не доктор, чтобы самому себе ставить диагноз, — веско возразил Шерлок, улыбнувшись, и тут же вновь стал серьезным. — Вспомни, зачем ты еще раз на нее взглянул? Необъяснимых вещей не бывает. Улица была тихая, с односторонним движением, других машин на ней не было.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — от удивления Джон даже забыл о своих переживаниях. — Я тебе об этом не говорил.

— Ты излагаешь все очень обстоятельно, а о том, что пропустил несколько машин или крутил головой, прежде чем перейти дорогу, не сказал. Если, конечно, не посчитал это неважным. Что, согласись, было бы равносильно самоубийству.

Шерлок присел на корточки, взял в руки прутик и принялся что-то им чертить на влажной земле. Джон понаблюдал за ним и вздохнул.

— Опиши машину, пожалуйста, — попросил Шерлок, не отрываясь от своего занятия. На земле появились условные очертания улицы и перекрестка — так, как это представлял себе Шерлок.

— Старый «Гольф», — послушно выдавил Джон. — Не ржавый, довольно ухоженный... Кое-где слегка помятый и пыльный.

— Возможно, его просто давно не мыли, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — А салон? Ты же заглянул туда, когда подошел?

— Да, заглянул, но я ничего не трогал. Серая ткань, продавленные сиденья. Далеко отодвинутые. Руль обтянут черной кожей, новой... Игрушка на панели — то ли заяц, то ли осел. И ароматизатор — дешевенький, болтался на зеркале.

— Ты отличный свидетель, — похвалил его Шерлок. — Помнишь такие детали.

— Я и не знал, что помню, — Джон вдруг сообразил, что и в самом деле этого не помнил — он как будто увидел все заново. — Только как это мне поможет? Инспектор меня несколько раз допросил и не узнал ничего нового. Только так напугал родителей, что они отправили меня сюда, к тетке. Преступник, видите ли, не пойман... Неприятно, когда тебя считают умственно отсталым.

Шерлок снисходительно засмеялся.

— Ты даже не представляешь себе, что видят и слышат порой полицейские!

— Не уверен, что им попадаются свидетели, которые видят призраков, — язвительно ответил Джон.

— Это лучше, чем свидетель, который много фантазирует, — заверил его Шерлок. — Каждый полицейский мечтает о том, чтобы ему попался честный очевидец.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — фыркнул Джон.

— Читал, — увернулся Шерлок. — Подробности ты, конечно, не знаешь? — с надеждой спросил он. — Показания других свидетелей, результаты экспертизы?..

— Смеешься? — Джон совсем обиделся. — Меня и так сочли за дурачка. Конечно же, мне ничего не сказали. Только мистер Дэйвис... и то потому, что ему было скучно ждать.

— Жаль. Послушай, — твердо сказал Шерлок, — ты точно не псих. Ты просто впечатлительный. И не умеешь анализировать.

— Я не впечатлительный! — почему-то вспылил Джон, тут же покраснел и пожалел о своей вспышке, а еще подумал, что Шерлок прав — он слишком импульсивен. — Интересно, с чего ты сделал такие выводы?

— Ты зациклился на сверхъестественном, — сказал ничуть не обидевшийся Шерлок. — Хотя прекрасно знаешь, что этого не бывает. А еще ты скрытный и неуверенный в себе. И недоверчивый. Но ты не псих, это точно. Подумай, почему ты обратил внимание на машину еще раз. Ты мог заметить то же, что и другой свидетель, но до сих пор не понял, что ты тоже это видел.

Джон остолбенел.

— Точно!.. — пораженно прошептал он. — Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но...

Шерлок опять прищурился и довольно заулыбался — похвала ему явно была приятна. Джон даже не подумал скрывать восхищение:

— Как ты догадался?

— Твой мистер Дэйвис, — Шерлок подмигнул.

— Этот «Гольф» вилял, Шерлок. И я посмотрел на него из опасения, что он дернется в мою сторону и заденет машину, из-за которой я как раз собрался выходить.

— И тогда ты и понял, что за рулем никого нет.

— Да, — уверенно сказал Джон. — Потому что посмотрел на машину почти в упор. Я псих.

— Нет, — отрезал Шерлок, и в этот момент у него зазвонил телефон. — Майкрофт! — крикнул он в трубку. — Да, конечно. Сейчас!.. Это мой брат, — с некоторым сожалением произнес он. — Сказал, что через четверть часа будет возле дома тети.

У Джона все оборвалось внутри еще тогда, когда он услышал имя брата Шерлока, но он постарался взять себя в руки.

— Ну иди, — с деланным равнодушием сказал он. — Спасибо, что составил мне компанию.

— Не за что, — усмехнулся Шерлок и быстро добавил, предупреждая попытку Джона сбежать. — Мне действительно надо идти. Но сначала я докажу тебе, что ты абсолютно нормальный. Хотя и впечатлительный, ненаблюдательный и слишком поддаешься эмоциям. — Джон насуплено молчал, и Шерлок произнес: — Ты видел машину, ты посмотрел на нее дважды, потому что испугался, что она выедет с дороги. И ты потом, на перекрестке, видел, конечно, ее же. И в ней действительно никого не было.

— И после всего этого я не псих, — с грустным ехидством подтвердил Джон.

— Инспектор верно считает, что это дело без осложнений. Может быть, он уже задержал преступника. И если он не полный кретин, то знает, кого искать. Худенького парня или женщину, девушку, скорее всего, с синяками от удара подушки безопасности. А еще, я думаю, планировалось не только это преступление, потому что само по себе оно не имеет смысла.

— Убийство женщины? — захлопал глазами Джон.

— Нет, дружище. Кража машины. Старенькой, которую легко открыть и которая совершенно не дает гарантий, что не заглохнет или не сломается в самый неподходящий момент. Видишь — преступники совершенно неопытные и не продумывают последствия своих действий.

— Но почему я никого не видел за рулем? — почти заорал совершенно растерявшийся Джон. — Не мог же машину угнать призрак?

— Конечно же, нет, — Шерлок нетерпеливо дернул плечом. — Угонщик был просто невысокий и худенький. Понял, почему?

Джон замотал головой.

— Ты сказал, что сиденье машины было продавлено и далеко отодвинуто. Наверное, ее хозяин весьма крупный и... солидный джентльмен. Инспектор это знает совершенно точно, потому что он наверняка хозяина машины тут же разыскал. А угонщик выбрал первую попавшуюся рухлядь, которую смог открыть и завести. Быть может, хозяин машины даже не подумал закрывать ее. Но времени, чтобы подогнать под себя сиденье, у угонщика не было. И обзорность у него была нарушена, потому машина и виляла, и эту несчастную леди, конечно же, он просто не заметил, а может, не успел среагировать или ему было очень неудобно управлять автомобилем. И может быть, он не привык к механической коробке передач. И врезался он, конечно, потому, что почти лежал на сиденье, Джон. Никакой мистики, а главное, никакого помешательства. Даже скучно, — вырвалось у Шерлока, и он тут же поспешно прикусил губу.

Джон молчал, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное.

— Мне пора, — Шерлок схватил ладонь Джона и чуть сжал ее. — Рад, если смог помочь. — Он развернулся и пошел вверх по берегу, обернулся и крикнул:

— Мы еще увидимся!

— Так полицейские все это знают? — единственное, что смог выдавить растерянный Джон.

— Скорее всего! — прокричал Шерлок уже от дороги. — Даже дурак в таком деле не смог бы ничего испортить. До встречи!

— До встречи! — пробормотал все еще не пришедший в себя Джон и тут сообразил, что в руках Шерлока не было ничего, когда он уходил...

Джон бросился в кусты — так и есть, Шерлок забыл свою книгу. Ту самую, которую ему надо было прочитать и вернуть.

— Эй! Э-эй! — Джон широкими шагами кинулся вдогонку, но улица уже была пуста. — Шерлок!..

Тишина. Джон понял, что он даже не знает, где искать этого насмешливого, проницательного, самоуверенного нахала.

Он задумчиво посмотрел на книгу, повертел ее в руках, открыл и полистал. Картинки, формулы, фотографии — некоторые из них были такие, что Джон решил подробно в них не вглядываться. А среди страниц был вложен листок.

«Прочитаешь — позвони! ШХ»

И лондонский номер телефона.

* * *

* Самая красивая деревня в мире, как считают многие. Находится находится в нескольких милях от города Сайренсестер (Cirensester). Каждый дом в Бибери — реликвия. Жители и в наши дни не признают обожженный кирпич. Ненужность этого стройматериала здесь давно доказана: все — от церквей до ферм, от заборов до пабов — все здесь сооружали и до сих пор сооружают из местного ракушечника — «оолита», а обветшавшие плитки из того же оолита заменяют точно такими же. И Бибери на самом деле красуется на британских паспортах.

** Cohen, Lawrence, and Marcus Felson (1979). «Social Change and Crime Rate Trends». American Sociological Review (American Sociological Association) — да, такая книга на самом деле есть.

**Author's Note:**

> [Audio version is available (in Russian only) by Natty_M](http://www.fanfics.me/fic72879)


End file.
